


Human, Not Object [ART]

by ConsentFest, Nifflers_n_nargles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Calling, Defiant Woman, Fighting Back, Gen, Sexual Harassment, Street Harassment, Unsolicited touching, Verbal Harassment, strong woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsentFest/pseuds/ConsentFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/pseuds/Nifflers_n_nargles
Summary: Fleur Delacour has endured harassment of all kinds from men from a young age. Growing up she’s told that’s “just what men do.” As a powerful woman learning to navigate the world she finds this mentality unacceptable and chooses to live her life defiantly.





	Human, Not Object [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> This art was created for HP Consent Fest 2019 for prompt #23. Thank you to tdcat for the brilliant prompt, this woman inhabited my brain the moment I read this prompt and would not leave until she existed on my screen. 
> 
> Thank you to the mods for organizing this fest and for all your support for this piece, I appreciate you so much!
> 
> Thank you to my extra eyes and sounding boards, Chris (keyflight790) and Fan (fantomft-noise), I wouldn't have had the courage to submit this without your cheerleading.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> The first time I remember being cat called I was 10 years old walking home from the pizza place with my neighbor who was 9. A truck full of men shouted things at us and while I don’t remember the exact words, I do remember feeling shame, embarassment, and devastatingly, I felt unsafe on my own street. Throughout the years men have felt entitled to my body and my attention simply for being a woman who exists in the world. Everything written in this piece is something that has been said to me in my life. Its something most women have heard in their lives. It took a long time for me to de-program myself from the harmful mentality that this is “just what men do” and begin fighting back against harassment. This Fleur is the woman I hope to one day be.


End file.
